


The Joke's On Us

by EmilliaGryphon



Series: SheRa Fanfic Requests [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Birds of Prey, Cannon-Compliant, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Glimmtra - Freeform, Glimtra, Halloween, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Hate Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Make Out Session, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, They hate eachother, Unresolved Sexual Tension, agressive kissing, force captain catra, halloween party, no beta we die like meh, or do they, princess glimmer - Freeform, sexual dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilliaGryphon/pseuds/EmilliaGryphon
Summary: Glimmer and Catra both dress up as different versions of Harley Quinn to a Halloween party. Sexual tension ensues.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer, Glimmer/Catra, Glitra - Relationship
Series: SheRa Fanfic Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122485
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	The Joke's On Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teaandsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandsmut/gifts).



> One of my favorite Glitra writers @teaandsmut requested this prompt “how about Catra and Glimmer both turn up at a Hallowe'en party as Harley Quinn, with Catra as the classic version and Glimmer as the Birds of Prey version.”
> 
> I am happy to oblige! 
> 
> (Please bare with me I rarely write spicy fics!)

“You know Harley Quinn!” Glimmer pulled on her golden glimmering overalls. “We saw it at the Brightmoon Theatre a few weeks ago, remember?” She squinted at herself in the mirror, trying to redo her pig-tails for the third time that afternoon.

“Oh yeah! That was fun! I thought you meant the girl from Bow’s comics. She has a different outfit though,” Adora answered from across the room. 

“That’s the comic book version, the movie is a little different...can you help me with this? I can’t get them to be even,” Glimmer tugged her pig-tails free, scowling. She couldn’t really blame Adora. It’s not like the Horde had comic books or movies or anything. She waited while her friend gently pulled her short hair into two equally short pig-tails and stepped back from the mirror. Admiring the overalls, boots, makeup and bright pink sports bra. 

“Not too bad!”

“You look great!” Bow exclaimed, his own costume was that of Batman. Adora, having absolutely no knowledge of Halloween either tried to just go as She-Ra which Glimmer finally convinced her “didn’t count,” and wouldn’t be a real costume for a costume party. She had finally decided to simply wear the dress she wore to the princess prom but Bow had done her makeup to make her look like a zombie.

“You’re going to love it Adora, Halloween is my favorite holiday!”

_ A day where you can be someone other than yourself, where you can pretend to be anybody and anything you want. Not a princess, not a one day queen, not a commander…. _

Glimmer broke into a smile as Bow hugged them close, squealing in excitement. 

\---

The annual halloween party, similar to Princess Prom, was hosted by a different kingdom each year and all princesses were invited. This year it was Plumaria’s turn to host. Perfuma had outdone herself, with orange and black lights strung from the tree branches, a table of themed snacks, and some weird herbal tea mixture Perfuma insisted tasted good-despite the sickly green color.

The band played music as people danced, whirled around and mingled. Over on the dance floor, Bow was trying to teach Adora how to dance. Somewhat unsuccessfully. Glimmer giggled, making her way over to them. It was easy to breeze through the party in her costume, nearly unrecognizable. Everything seemed easier, when no one could totally tell she was a princess at first glance. 

“Hey! Guys, wait..”

“Hey Sparkles, see you copied me.” Glimmer backpedaled away from the person she’d accidentally walked into. 

_ Catra  _

Glimmer curled her fists, cheeks rising in an angry red hue. 

“What are you doing here?”

Catra smirked, raising her brow. A trademark expression that made Glimmer feel like the smallest thing in Etheria. She scrutinized Catra, critically. Her costume was different...but different. Instead of overalls Catra wore a single tight-fitting, totally unflattering body suit. The right leg and arm colored in black, while the alternating sides were red. Diamonds of red and black flanked each side of the suit, contrasting with each color. Her large ears were tucked into a simple matching jokers hat. 

“...You’re...you’re Harley Quinn too?! You copied me!” Glimmer glanced around the dance floor, though no one else seemed to notice anything. Even Adora and Bow had gone off to sample the buffett. 

“Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery sparkles,” Catra grinned, small fangs gleaming in the low light. Glimmer groaned in irritation, rubbing her eyes. 

_ Of course, OF COURSE Catra would just show up here and copy my Harley Quinn idea. Of course she would come here just to mock me! I can’t even have halloween for myself and my friends? Why does she have to ruin everything? _

“But hey, you look cute,” Catra flicked the zipper of her overalls for emphasis, leaning closer than necessary, tail flicking like she was ready to pounce.

Irritation quickly turned to spite, which turned to anger. 

_ I can’t punch her out here, it would draw too much attention,  _ Glimmer quelled the rising pink sparkles in her fist. Her magic practically bubbling to break free.  _ Plus it will ruin Adora’s day...and this is her first halloween party.  _

Glimmer grabbed Catra’s wrist tightly, dragging her from the dance floor off beyond the other party goers into the dark of the surrounding forest. Once the music was lost, Glimmer roughly shoved the Force Captain against one of the large trees, pinning her roughly and glaring up at her.

“You’re not welcome here Catra!” Glimmer tightened her grip around Catra’s collar, the little white pom poms bouncing. 

“Awe,” she pouted with dejected hurt. “Why not?” Glimmer only rolled her eyes. 

“You committed war crimes Catra!”

“Is that what they’re calling it these days?’ 

Glimmer seethed, 

“And you copied me as Harly Quinn!”

“What’re you gonna do about it?” Catra teased, “sparkle me to death?”

“Don’t tempt me!” Glimmer hissed through grit teeth. Catra’s insufferable smirk only grew, even as she was pinned to the tree. They glared at each other, each minute that ticked by rising heat in Glimmer’s cheeks. Their faces were close, Catra had tipped her chin downward against Glimmer’s elbow, her warm breath grazing across her arm. It made Glimmer’s skin riddle with goosebumps. Despite her obnoxiously calm facade Glimmer felt Catra’s chest rise and fall rapidly. 

_ Why does she have to look so good? Why does she have to show up here like she rules the place and...and ruin everything! I’ll show her! I’ll...I’ll… _

“Sparkles?”

“What?!” 

“Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?”

“Ha! I’m surprised you even asked!” 

Glimmer stood on her tiptoes, closed her eyes, and leaned in, kissing Catra full on the lips. Hungry and angry and oh so sweet. For her part Catra returned the gesture, biting at Glimmer’s lip with a needy noise, winding her arms around the shorter princess’s neck, pulling her deeper in. 

_ She’s...warm...smooth...how is she? Why am I doing this? I don’t even like her….do I? _ __  
  


“I hate you,” Glimmer breathed between incessant kisses. “You…-kiss- can’t even…-kiss-...come up with -kiss- an original costume!” Catra pulled back just for a moment, her warmth ebbing away as she leaned against the tree, but she did not unwind her arms from around Glimmer. 

“Oh sparkles, the more we meet the more I’m convinced we’re waay more alike than either of us would like to admit. Costumes or not.” 

“I am nothing like you!” 

Before Glimmer could react Catra lunged forward, lithe arms going around Glimmer’s waist and instantly spinning her, pushing her against the rough bark of the tree. The princess let out a startled scream only to be cut off by Catra’s lips once more. She wound her legs around the Horde Scum’s hips, bracing herself. Catra let out a deep throated growl and kissed her deeper, claws nearly sinking into her shoulder. It hurt...but...the pain was only slight and it was welcome. Glimmer reached up, yanking the silly joker cap off Catra’s head and fingering her hands through her wild hair. 

“You like that don’t you?” She breathed. Catra answered, pushing her hips flush against Glimmer’s pressing her harder against the tree. She arched in response, holding on to Catra’s shoulders as they continued to kiss. At some point Catra pushed off the straps of her golden overalls, fingers gliding over her bare shoulders. Claws, Glimmer realized...retracted. 

_ I didn’t even know she could do that… _

Catra stole her from her thoughts once more, kissing her neck, nibbling at her collar bone. Glimmer leaned her head back, laughing with pleasure, holding on by Catra’s hair, tightening her fists and pulling. 

“Hmmmm,” Catra growled, one hand sliding up Glimmer’s waist and holding her tightly. She readjusted herself without coming up from the crook of Glimmer’s neck. Thrusting her hips against the princess in a not so subtle ask for more. Glimmer reached around, taking Catra’s chin in her hand and forcing her head back up to look her in the eyes. 

“Th...this doesn’t...c..change...anything...I...I...s...still hate you!” She panted. Catra only blinked innocently, taking her hand and licking sensually at her fingers and groaned much more lustful than necessary. 

_ I could stick my fingers down her throat and gag her right here. Leave and go back to the party and let Scorpia or someone find her. Yeah...that’ll show her… _

But Catra was already kissing her lips again, ravenously, deliciously. Dominating her in some strange way that Glimmer could not bring herself to refuse. They weren’t themselves after all right? It was Halloween. 

She could enjoy this, enjoy Catra..only for the night. No one would have to know. With shining new confidence, Glimmer quickly teleported out of Catra’s hold, and reappeared right behind her. The Horde Scum reeled in surprise, eyes wide with a moment of fright. It sent a quickening through Glimmer, who seized Catra by the shoulders and shoved her down to the forest floor. This time the Horde Scum did not resist. Glimmer straddled her, leering downward into those heterochromatic eyes, glowing in the dark. Voice low and husky, she whispered, making sure to drag her tongue just a little teasingly across the tender pink of Catra’s inner ear. 

“My turn, puddin.”


End file.
